


Slaying Dragons

by IAmAwesomeMe



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmAwesomeMe/pseuds/IAmAwesomeMe





	Slaying Dragons

It was a crisp fall Monday morning. Anne was walking down to school, imagining that the falling leaves were faeries and that she was the faery queen. They were singing a song for her, and she was creating it as she walked.

"We have come from away to give thee blessings and gifts/ You're wisdom is an ocean, we take but a sip/ Let us look at you with reverence, my powerful queen/ You are beautiful, kind and lovely and never rude or mean."

Once she had the lyrics she worked on the melody. Eventually, she started dancing and swaying to the imaginary music in her mind. Then she hummed the melody, to make sure it was possible to sing. She liked it, even though it was a simple melody and her voice was terrible. She started singing the words, and jumping and dancing around she was so excited and inspired.

Soon enough she meets up with Diana, and they walked to school together. They hung their hats up as Josie started talking to them about plans for the coming weekend.

“We will all meet at my house,” Josie started. “You can drop your bags inside than we will go outside and play dare and other games. After that gets boring we can go inside for refreshments and play card games till we fall asleep.” 

“It’s going to be so much fun,” Diana assured her.

“I can’t wait for my first sleepover,” Anne added.

“Don’t mess it up,” Josie scolded. Josie still was very cold towards her and probably only let her come because Diana and Ruby insisted.

“Everyone, come in and stop dawdling at the door,” Mr. Phillips yelled at them. They all rushed in as quick as they could. “Finally we can start learning, now that everyone has taken their seats.”

“Not everyone,” said a voice from the back. Everyone whirled around and saw a face they had not seen for 3 months. It was Gilbert!

“GILBERT!” the class cheered as Anne’s heart leaped to her throat, rendering her speechless. The boys all got up, showering him with high fives and back slaps. 

“How was your trip?” Charlie Sloan asked.

“Meet any cute girls?” Billy Andrews asked.

“None cuter than the ones at home,” Gilbert responded, vaguely looking over in the direction of the girls, who giggled excitedly. Diana nudged Anne and shot her a knowing smile. “Settle down, I will answer all your questions at lunchtime.” All the boys sat down, and Gilbert put down his bag but hesitated a bit. He walked over to the other side of the class. “Hello, ladies,” he smiled. All the girls giggled and blushed in turn as he made eye contact with them. Ruby almost fainted. He got to Anne last, and held eye contact as he said: “Hello, Anne.”

“Gilbert,” Anne nodded at him, curtly. She tried to keep her composure despite the fact that the only thing she wanted to do was hug him in front of everyone. He smiled down at her in a way that made her insides go numb. She had to look away, so she turned back to the slate siting in front of her.

But that did not deter him. He bent down so that was face to face, and said “I look forward to beating you in class,” with the most adorable smile on his face.

Anne turned to face him, and said “You can try,” in a way that was rebellious, flirtations, and sent butterflies through Gilbert’s stomach. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. They held eye contact for so long, Mr. Phillips had to clear his throat loudly to break them up. Gilbert went back to his desk, and his desk mate clapped him on the back, welcoming him home. Diana nudged Anne, bringing her back to reality and away from the boy seated too far behind her. 

“We will start with geometry,” Mr. Phillips said, as the entire class settled in for another day of the Pythagorean theorem.

\-----

That lunch was very special. Gilbert fielded more questions than he knew what to do with. Everyone gathered around him as he shared his stories, even the girls who would have usually retreated to their corner and roped it off. He tried to make it sound as exciting as possible to keep them there. Anne kept whispering with Diana, too soft for Gilbert to hear from his place in front of everyone. Diana would try and hush her, tell her to pay attention. He had everyone listening intently except for Anne, the one person he actually wanted. He had so much to tell her. He thought about her every day since their chance meeting in Charlottetown. But she wasn’t interested. Eventually, she pulled Diana away and they started making their corner. The other girls started to follow them, and the circle tightened.

“No, seriously,” Billy asked, “Talk about the cute girls.” He had been asking about that forever. “Kiss anyone?” 

“For the last time, no,” He said firmly. “Listen, guys, I gotta eat lunch. I tell you more about it after school.” The boys grumbled and dispersed, leaving only his closest friends, Charlie and Moody. “So, what’s the drama back in Avonlea?”

Moody and Charlie looked at each other and shrugged. “There hasn’t really been any,” Charlie said.

“What? No,” Gilbert replied, opening his lunch, “I’ve been gone for 3 months, something must have happened.”

“Maybe it did,” Moody said, “but we don’t really keep up with that stuff.”

“Yeah, that’s girl stuff,” Charlie agreed, gesturing to the girl’s tent.

Suddenly Gilbert had an idea. “I’ll be right back,” he said and walked over to the girl’s area. He hesitated a bit, but then he heard the laughter within and knocked on the wooden table leg the fabric was attached to. He pulled back the fabric and looked at the shocked faces of the girls within.

“Do you mind if I have lunch with you guys,” he asked. “I need to be caught up on the gossip around Avonlea and the boys don’t think any of it is newsworthy.”

“Come in,” Ruby said immediately.

“Hold on,” Jane hesitated. “This is a girls area and he’s a boy. He’s not allowed.”

“I agree,” Tilly said. “He shouldn’t be allowed.”

“Will you give us a minute to decide?” Josie asked.

“Of course,” Gilbert offered. “Take your time.” He put back the fabric, he really should ask them what it was called, and listened intently. 

“We should let him in,” Ruby repeated.

“Tilly and I are against it,” Jane said. In Gilbert’s mind, he was keeping track of the votes. 1 for and 2 against. 

“Well, think there’s no harm letting him in once,” Josie said. 2 for 2, even. “Diana?” Josie asked.

“I’m fine either way,” she said. “Anne?”

“Let’s put it to a vote,” Anne said. Gilbert got nervous because he didn’t know how the vote would go.

“Very well,” Josie said, “All those against letting him in?” There was some silence. “And all those in favor?” More silence. “Very well. Gilbert?” she called him in.

He tired to act innocent, like he hadn’t been listening to their every word. “Am I in?”

“You are,” Josie confirmed. Gilbert smiled. He knew that if Tilly and Jane voted against him, and Diana abstained, Anne must have voted for him to come in. He took the seat nearest to the door, which just happened to be next to Anne.

“What were you talking about before I came in?” Gilbert asked the group.

“Charlie Sloan,” Diana replied. “He asked Anne if he could walk her home yesterday after Church.” Anne blushed at this, and refuse to meet anyone’s eyes, staring instead at her lunchbox.

“Really? Do you think he likes her?” Gilbert was curious and a little bit jealous he didn’t get a chance to ask her himself.

“For sure,” Diana said. “He got the biggest crush I’ve ever seen.” All the girls giggled at that.

“I’m more interested in whether she likes him,” Josie remarked as all eyes turned to the red-head in question.

“Well,” Anne started, cautiously, as though measuring her every word, “he’s a fine man, but not someone I’d seriously consider dating, much less marrying.” 

“Like he’d consider marrying you,” Josie responded smugly. Tilly, Jane and ruby giggled at that, but Gilbert couldn’t see what’s so funny.

“He’d be lucky to marry Anne,” Gilbert stated, “Any man would.” All the girls erupted in giggles again, though Gilbert couldn’t see what was so funny. “Well, I’m behind on all the happenings and I need you to catch me up. Any births, deaths, marriages.” He spoke to the whole group, but when he mentioned marriages he spoke directly to Anne. 

“Mrs. Lynd’s husband died about six weeks ago.” Josie said.

“I’m so sorry for her loss,” Gilbert said.

“As for births,” Josie continued, “Mrs. McPherson had her baby, and it turned out to be a boy. There haven’t been any marriages, but Mr. Phillips and Prissy Andrews are engaged and will marry after the school year ends and she goes to King’s College. He will also move there, to be with her.”

“That’s nice,” Gilbert said. “Marriages have a way of livening up the town, I’m glad I didn’t miss any. Do you know who will be the new teacher?”

“No,” Diana confessed, “but whoever it is, I hope it’s a girl.”

“Did I miss anything else?” Gilbert asked, he like hearing the news. He didn’t get why the other boys were so against this.

“You should come to the sleepover on Friday,” Anne said sarcastically, “We’ll be discussing all the news then.” 

“Sleepover?” Gilbert perked up.

“You cannot come to the sleepover,” Jane asserted.

“He could come to the first part,” Ruby mused. “The part where we will be outside, before we get into our nightclothes.”

“I’d love to,” Gilbert said.

“Wait, I was only joking, “ Anne back peddled. “I don’t actually want him there.”

“We will be at Josie’s house on Friday, from 7 onwards.” Ruby said, before anyone could hush her.

“I’ll be there.” Gilbert smiled. “Mind if I bring Moody and Charlie.”

“No,” Anne, Jane and Tilly said.

“Yes,” Josie, Ruby and Diana said, at the exact same time.

“Diana!” Anne said.

“What? I think they’d be a good addition,” Diana said. 

“It’s a tie. Please, Anne,” Gilbert pleaded. “I really want to get to know you better.” He brought his hand in a praying motion and leaned in.

Anne rolled her eyes. “Fine,” she conceded as Gilbert punched the air with excitement, “as long as Billy and his gang don’t come anywhere near. I absolutely hate him.”

“Don’t worry, they will stay far away,” Gilbert assured her.

As if summoned, Billy popped his head through the window. “Gilbert, what are you doing with these silly girls?”

“Catching up on the gossip,” Gilbert replied proudly as the girls groaned at the sight of Billy’s face.

“Well, stop,” Billy told him. “Come out and play with us, like a man.”

“Very well,” Gilbert said. He didn’t really want to but he could tell how much Billy’s presence annoyed the girls and wanted him to go away. “I’ll see you out there in a minutes.” Billy went away, and before leaving Gilbert turned to girls and said “I’ll see you on Friday,” with a wink in Anne’s direction. The girls giggled as he left and watched him play soccer against Billy. It wasn’t a fair match because Billy’s team had 4 payers and Gil’s only had 3 players, but nonetheless Gilbert scored a surprising number of points. He felt Anne’s eyes on him and it motivated him to show off, even though every time he looked back at the window it was only Ruby, Josie and Diana. Eventually they lost interest and stopped looking, and Billy lost interest as well so they decided to climb trees instead.

\-----

All week, Gilbert was catching up. On the spelling bee that Wednesday, everyone was excited to see him and Anne alone for half an hour after everyone else was eliminated. Actually, he was defeated on his second word because he was so far behind. Anne went up against Charlie in the final round and defeated him easily. Anne was a little disappointed she didn’t have bigger competition and everyone else was disappointed they didn’t get a bigger show.

Everyone was impatient for Friday to arrive. Well, everyone except Billy and his gang who were still oblivious to what was happening that evening.

Finally, it was Friday and and the second school let out all the girls, as well as Gilbert, Charlie and Moody rushed home to drop their school bags, pick up their overnight bags, have dinner and go over to the Pye’s home. When they all arrived, they want out into the field and played games. 

The first game they played was called “Honey if you love me.” The point of the game was to make someone laugh. The person in the center picked their target and said “Honey, if you love me won’t you please, please smile” in the most outrageous was to get the person you are saying it to smile. The person had to say “Honey, you know I love you but I just can’t smile” with a straight face or they will become the new person in the center. Jane was really good, no one was able to get her to crack. So was Gilbert, he was invincible too, despite how much Ruby tried. Ruby was hard, but not if it was a boy who tried. She cracked up the second the boy whispered “Honey.” Anne was fairly easy, as were Moody and especially Charlie. Charlie was almost always in the center. You could kinda tell he was laughing easily to get in the center because he liked being the joker and the center of attention. One time, he was doing a crazy dance for Anne. She was laughing her face off, as was everyone else because Charlie was so funny. He ended up in a proposal position, on one knee with his hands holding hers. It was funny, but for some reason, Gilbert wasn’t laughing. He didn’t like seeing someone propose to Anne, though he did enjoy seeing her laugh. Her laugh was so fun to hear, like a thousand wind chimes. She reluctantly took her place in the center, still laughing at Charlie. She took a look around the gathering of students, looking for her next target when her eyes fell on Gilbert. She stepped towards him and everyone gasped. Gilbert and Jane were the only two who hadn’t been in the center yet. Charlie had tried for a solid minute, stretching out his words to an absurd length so that Moody actually fell to the ground laughing. Moody even has the mud marks on his pants to prove it. Gilbert was unbeatable. But Anne was determined. She took another step towards him.

She had no idea what she going to do, but she was going to try. If not, Diana was a easy target. She smiled softly at him, a heartwarming smile she always gives Matthew when she visited him in his room. He started to smile instictivly, the way he always did when she smiled, then quickly stopped, remembering where he was. Everyone giggled and whispered to themselves, this was the first time Gilbert even started to crack. It wasn’t a laugh, but it was the most anyone’s gotten all night.

She took another few steps until she was face to face with Gilbert. They were so close, They could feel each other’s breath. Anne could analyze every inch of his face in a way she had never been able to before. His eyes were a beautiful shade of dark green. Gilbert memorized every freckle on Anne’s face, knowing that this is probably the only chance he’d get. He knew he had to keep a straight face, so he tried to suppress his natural smile at seeing her. But seeing her smile, especially this close, sent butterflies through his entire body.

Anne looked up at him. He had grown a lot since going away. She smiled at him and whispered, with her most flirtatious voice, “Honey?” A huge smile spread across his face and everyone cheered at Anne’s success. Gilbert reluctantly took his space in the centre. “I’ll get you back,” he promised her, teasing.

“I’ll be waiting,” she responded, also teasing.

They played a few more rounds of this game, then Josie announced that they should stop. Instead, they played dare. They dared each other to do lots of stuff, then someone dared Jane to walk all the way across the Josie’s farm’s fence. She was able to get 3/4 of the way across when she fell down. Moody laughed at her.

“Like you could do a better job,” Jane said. 

“Yeah, I can,” Moody said and climbed onto the fence but only got 1/2 way across. Jane laughed at him. “Fine, I got this far,” Moody marked it in the dirt, “I want to see how far the rest of you get.”

Ruby, Tilly and Charlie went, but none of them were able to get as far as Jane.

“Please,” Josie said smugly. “Watch this.” She walked all the across the fence in one go. She returned to them even smugger than before.

“That’s nothing,” Anne said wanting to bring her down a notch, “I knew a girl back in Nova Scotia who could walk across the line on the roof of a house.”

“Well why don’t you?” Josie asked, gloating her on. 

“Maybe I will,” she replied, turning back towards the house.

“Anne, you can’t,” Diana said.

“You’ll hurt yourself for sure,” Gilbert said.

“I’ll fetch the ladder,” Moody said, running away. Gilbert would remember how eagerly he got it if this went bad.

The entire group started moving towards the house, with Anne in the lead. Diana and Gilbert were still trying to talk her out of it. 

“There is a huge difference between a fence and a building,” Diana told her.

“That’s three stories up,” Gilbert warned her, “If you fall you’ll break your neck for sure.” 

“Then I won’t fall,” Anne assured them.

“The ladder is here,” Moody said, as he propped it up against the house. The roof of the Pye household came to a straight line at the very top, and that was what Anne was supposed to walk across It was around 20 ft. long with a bronze rooster weather vane at the south end end. Moody set the ladder up on the North-east corner so Anne would walk it north to south.

“Walk across till you can touch the rooster,” Josie instructed as Anne but her feet on the first rung of the letter.

“Anne, please don’t do this,” Gilbert pleaded. “It’s suicide. Don’t.” Anne didn’t listen to him, and continued climbing the ladder. “Fine,” Gilbert announced, “If you’re going up then so am I.” He took off his jacket and climbed up after her.

“You can’t help her,” Josie said. “You can’t hold her hand as she crosses.”

“I won’t,” Gilbert said, “I’ll just catch her if she starts to fall.”

“I won’t fall,” Anne repeated. “You don’t need to come after me.”

“If you won’t fall then you won’t need me,” Gilbert said. “I’m happy to waste my time and energy if it means being your safety net.”

By this time, they had gotten to the roof. Gilbert held Anne’s hand and elbow as she made her way up to the edge. He made sure she was well balanced before he slowly retreaded. He crouched, ready to pounce if she needed help as she slowly began her long walk. She was beautiful up there. The wind whipped her hair in front of her face. Her dress too was flying in front of her. Gilbert thought of how it would be nice if she had a long scarf that could be blown in front of her. She started strong, but a third of the way across, she wobbled. Gilbert leapt forward to catch her, but Anne was fine and could have easily recovered. Everyone groaned down below.

“Gil,” Anne chided, “I was fine. You didn’t need to do that. Now I have to restart.” 

“Let me escort you back,” he said, helping her turn around. 

“Fine, but next time I wobble don’t catch me.”

“Deal,” he agreed.

They reset, and Anne started across again. She was determined to reach the rooster, and kept her eyes fixed on it. Halfway across, she wobbled again. Gilbert leapt to help her.

“No!” she shouted, as she recovered and kept on going. “I don’t need you bringing me back to the start again.” He went back to where he was before.

Around two thirds of the way across she wobbled again, again Gilbert went forward, again she told him to back off, but unlike last time she wasn’t able to recover. She fell, away from Gilbert and he wasn’t able to catch her in time. Anne fell off the roof and Gilbert watched her fall. 

Everyone on the ground rushed around the house to see her, to see if she was still alive. Gilbert cautiously approached the edge of the roof on all fours and saw her body lying there, motionless. He saw everyone crowd around her but he was too terrified to speak or move. What if she died? It would all be his fault. He would have killed her.

“She’s still breathing,” Diana shouted up, and Gilbert could suddenly breath again. He went back down the ladder, his hands shaking, and he rushed to see Anne. Her eyes were open, and Diana was helping her up into a seated position.

“Thank God you’re alive,” Gilbert said, wrapping his arms around her in a hug. He felt her wince in pain and he quickly retreated. “Where does it hurt?”

“My arm,” she confessed, gesturing to her right side, “but it’s fine. I’m fine.”

“Let me see,” Gilbert demanded. He tried to pull back her sleeve, but she winced from the pain even the slightest movement. “It’s broken,” he announced. “Charlie, give me your scarf.”

“Of course,” Charlie said, handing over the scarf.

“Now hold the elbow close to the stomach while I try and secure it there. It’s not a permanent solution, she needs to see a doctor, but it will help manage the pain till we can get to one.” His hands worked nimbly, fastening the scarf so it held the fingers arm close to the body and couldn’t move. “Josie, where are your parents?” 

“Back at White Sands,” she said, “They said me and my friends could use the house while they are away. They won’t be back for another 3 hours.”

“Next closest house is Diana’s.” Gilbert looked at the girl supporting Anne expectantly.

“My parents are also at White Sands,” Diana confessed, “The closest house would be Anne’s, but that’s a fairly long walk.”

“We don’t have much of a choice,” Gilbert said. “Josie, run in and get Anne some painkillers for the journey.” Josie scurried inside. “Diana, run ahead and tell the Cuthberts we are coming.” Diana shoot through the woods as Gilbert helped Anne to her feet. The second he stopped supporting her, she collapsed. “What’s wrong,” Gilbert asked, a look of worry on his face.

“My ankle,” Anne said through painful grasps.

Gilbert looked, and her right ankle was broken too. “There’s no way you can walk on that,” Gilbert concluded as Josie rushed back out with the medication. “I’ll have to carry you.”

“What?” Anne was shocked. “You really don’t have to do that.”

“I really do. It’s the only way we’ll make it. Take your pills,” he instructed. She did as she was told because she knew he was right. She only objected a little when he picked her up in his strong arms and carried her off, bridal style.

They walked along in silence, mostly. Then, all of a sudden, she blurted out “How are you this strong?” 

Gilbert laughed, “Well, for one, you are really skinny. Also, I developed a lot of muscle on the boat I was working on.”

“What did you do?” she asked.

“I helped load and unload the ship every time it docked. It was just a lot of carrying stuff. I also helped when we were actually sailing, but I didn’t know anything about boats so it was a lot of scrubbing the deck. Very monotonous work, but it left time for your mind to wander.” He left out the part where his mind usually wandered back to the girl in his arms right now.

“Oh,” she said, a little disappointed. No doubt she was thinking of him as some sort of swashbuckling pirate, and he silently cursed himself for giving such a unromantic job description when he could have said literally anything. He had an idea to redeem himself, though.

“You know what this makes me think of?” he asked. “Me carrying you like this,” he clarified. “It makes me think of a bride and groom.” She smiled softly at that, but he was determined to do better. “Or a princess and her knight.” 

She laughed. “What do you mean?”

“You are the beautiful princess, and I am your knight in shinning armour.” He started to make up an elaborate backstory just like the ones she’s always making up to distract her from the pain in her angel and elbow. “I just slayed the dragon who had been tormenting you and your family since before you were born. Your father was so thankful, he promised me all the riches in the land, but I said the only thing I wanted was your hand in marriage. You accepted, and your father blessed the union. I am now carrying you home to _my_ castle where we will live happily ever after,” he concluded as she scoffed.

“That isn’t what happened,” she objected.

“Then by all means, enlighten me.”

“I was the one who tried to slay the dragon. I failed, and was wounded,” she gestured to her ankle and elbow. “You dragged me out and yes, my dad believes this is enough and blessed the union, I however need more convincing. If you really wanted to prove your love to me, bring me the head of the dragon I failed to kill,” she announced, proudly smiling.

“A dragon’s head?” Gilbert asked, smiling at the absurdity.

“Yes, a dragon’s head,” Anne said firmly. 

“If I get you a dragon’s head, you will be my wife?” Gilbert asked again, mockingly.

“I’ll have too, I suppose,” she responded, also laughing.

“Very well,” Gilbert resolved, “I will slay a dragon for my love, Anne.”

“No, no, no,” Anne said. “I am not Anne in this scenario. My name is Princess Cordelia.”

Gilbert laughed. “Well, Cordelia, can I ask what my name is?”

Anne thought for a moment, before responding, “Sir Edward.”

Gilbert laughed again. “Edward and Cordelia, quite the stunning pair.”

“Cordelia and Edward,” Anne corrected, “quite the tragic pair.”

“Tragic,” Gilbert asked.

“Of course,” Anne stated. “You die trying to get my dragon’s head. After news comes back of your death, I become distraught with grief. Turns out, I loved you all along but did not want to admit it to myself. I promise never to marry and live out my days grieving.”

“Well, you do look good in black,” he complimented her. “It’s a nice story, but do I really have to die?”

“Yes,” she said firmly. “It’s what makes the story tragic.”

“But why does the story have to be tragic,” he asked. “Isn’t it better if it ended happily, with the two of us spending the rest of our lives in content joy.”

“It would be preferred,” she admitted, “but unrealistic. Happily ever after doesn’t happen.”

“Two people living their life in love is unrealistic but dragon heads are not?” He smiled at her, curious about how her mind worked.

Before Anne could respond, they heard shouting from up ahead. Diana and Marilla came running up. 

“I told them everything that happened,” Diana explained. “The dare, the fall, the elbow. Matthew is hitching up the buggy and will bring her to the doctor. Wait, why are you carrying her?”

“She also has a broken ankle.” Gil explained.

“You’ve been carrying her all the way?” Marilla asked.

“Wow, you’re really strong,” Diana exclaimed.

“Time for compliments latter,” Gilbert said, “Time for doctor now.”

Gilbert had been walking because they were going through the woods and it was rough terrain, but now they reached the field and he started running. He ran all the way to the buggy, and put Anne in it. He wanted to get in and follow Anne all the way to the hospital, but Marilla insisted he stay to rest. He looked exhausted. Diana accompanied Anne and Matthew instead.

Gilbert didn’t want to stay the night, but he did accept the cup of tea. A few moments later, Ruby came by. Marilla explained what happened after Gilbert carried Anne away. Ruby said that the boys are going to go home as soon as Ruby returns with the news. She also brought back Anne’s overnight bag. They were still going to have the sleepover, but it would be a bit more of a solemn occasion. All this while Gilbert drank his tea. Marilla poured him another cup, as Ruby left to deliver news to the rest at Josie’s house. 

“I really should get going,” Gilbert said, standing.

“You should be resting your arms,” Marilla insisted. “It was a great thing you did.”

“It was nothing,” Gilbert said.

“It wasn’t and you know it. Now rest up and have another cup before going. I have to check on something in the barn, I’ll be back soon.”

Marilla left and when she returned she found him asleep on the table. She let him rest, and laid a blanket over him.

\-----

Anne Shirley came home the next day. Gilbert was gone by then, having woken up in the morning and been so embarrassed that he fell asleep he left without breakfast, much to Marilla’s protest. Anne came home just before noon. She had 2 casts around her ankle and her elbow, so Jerry had to carry her in. She and Matthew recounted all that happened over lunch. The doctor ordered five weeks of bedrest, which Anne hated.

“I’ll be so behind in school,” she moaned. “I’ll never be able to catch up.”

“It’s nice that you are thinking about school,” Marilla said, “but I’m sure Mr. Phillips will allow you some leeway.”

“It’s not the teacher I’m worried about, it’s the other students. If I can’t fall behind. I am at the head of my class by a long shot, but soon Gil will catch up and I will have to work harder to keep my lead. This is the worst time to miss school.” 

Matthew and Marilla smiled at each other. Anne started using Gilbert’s name again, instead of just referring to him as “a boy in my class,” despite the fact they both knew to whom she was referring thanks to Rachel keeping them up to speed.

“Best get you to bed,” Marilla said.

“Take a good long look at the dinning room,” Matthew said, as Jerry scooped her up so she could be carried up to her room. “It’s the last time you’ll see it for five weeks.”

Anne groaned again, as Jerry carried her up the stairs. “It really is my day for being carried like a princess,” she remarked to Jerry.

“Princess?” Jerry exclaimed, slightly offended. “You are not a princess.”

“I suppose not,” Anne sighed, thinking vaguely of Cordelia and Edward. She could never be a princess, so she imagined herself with jet black hair and no freckles. Her lips were a deep red. Edward looked exactly like Gilbert, only with a fancy white jacket and red sash. Jerry dropped her off onto the bed and left. Marilla came in after him. 

“Let’s get you out of those day old clothes,” she said, and Anne complied. Once she was in her underthings, Marilla instructed her to go to bed, and left. Anne couldn’t get to bed because she was so excited, but was eventually able to drift off to sleep. She dreamed of Cordelia and Edward dancing next to the lake of Shining Waters. 

Later, at around 3 in the afternoon, Marilla herd a knock at the door. It was Gilbert. 

“Hello,” he greeted her, “I was wondering if I could speak to Anne. I want to make sure that she’s OK.” 

“Anne’s sleeping,” Marilla responded.

“Oh,” Gilbert said, disappointed.

“I’ll tell her you came by,” Marilla offered. “She has five weeks of bed rest ahead of her, so I’m sure you will see her later.”

“Five weeks!” he exclaimed. “She’s going to get so far behind in school!” He smiled at that fact, guiltily. “Finally, I can catch up to her. She’s so smart, to even match her would be a dream come true. What’s wrong with her?” he asked, concerned.

“She has a cast on her elbow and ankle,” Marilla informed him.

Gilbert looked so horror struck. “I’m so sorry,” he said. “I… I will pray for her tomorrow at church.”

“As will I,” Marilla assured him. “Right now, that’s all we can do. That, and give her space to heal.”

“Of corse,” Gilbert agreed. “I should probably get going.”

“Come back soon,” Marilla said, saying goodbye.

Gilbert headed down the walk as Marilla closed the door.

She was about to put on the tea when she heard a shy voice come from upstairs.

“Marilla?” Anne asked.

Marilla went upstairs. “Yes, Anne.”

“Who was that?” Anne asked.

“Gilbert,” Marilla answered.

Anne perked up. “He was here? What did he want?”

“He wanted to see you and know how you were doing.”

“What did you tell him?”

“The truth.”

“Oh.”

“He said he’ll be praying for you in church,” Marilla said, hoping that that might cheer her up.

“Really,” she perked up. “Well, he does seem to be a kind man who would do that sort of thing for a friend.”

Marilla could sense one of her long monologues coming on. “I’ll come back later with some tea,” she said to try and get out of there before Anne really got going.

\-----

Gilbert also came by the next day, after church. This time, Anne already had Diana and Ruby visiting and Marilla was afraid that too many visitors at once wouldn’t be good for the child. Gilbert was disappointed, but he asked if there was anything he could do. 

“I have no idea what’s wrong with her,” Marilla said. “She keeps on going on about scope for the imagination. Saying that there is no way she can stay in one room for five weeks with out dying of boredom.”

Gilbert walked away after thanking Marilla for her time, thinking that he wished there was something else he could do. Suddenly he had an idea of a present to give her. He needed a few things in town, then needed to break a few laws, but it would be worth it for Anne.

The early the next morning before school, Gilbert arrived at the Cuthbert house with a box under his arm. It had a simple ribbon around it to keep the lid on, and a note was attached. Gilbert knocked at the Cuthbert’s door and instead of Marilla it was Matthew who answered.

“Matthew,” Gilbert was a little surprised, “is Anne inside?”

“She’s upstairs with Marilla, getting breakfast.”

“Well, could you tell her I stopped by and give her this gift,” Gilbert said, handing the box over.

“What’s inside it?” Matthew asked. “It seems a bit heavy.”

“Some books,” Gilbert lied. “I have to go to school. I’ll try to see if I could bring her books by later. Just makes sure she gets that present.” Gilbert ran off, smiling at the thought of Anne receiving his gift.

When he got to class, Mr. Phillips chided him for being 5 minutes late. Gilbert apologized and took his seat, still smiling. They looked at Algebra, Geography and Literature in the morning. When they breaked for lunch, Gilbert went up and asked Mr. Phillips if he could take Anne’s books to her after school.

“Normally I’d say yes,” Phillips sighed, “but Diana already asked this morning before school, and I promised her she could. To be honest, I’m not sure why she would need them anyway, she won’t be missing that much, but if you can convince Diana to let you, I’d be fine with it.”

“Thank you, Mr. Phillips,” Gilbert said, rushing off to where the girls were. He yanked back the curtain, to shouts of delight and horror from the girls inside. “Diana, can I bring back Anne’s book this afternoon?” Gilbert asked.

“What?” Diana said, shocked.

“Can I bring-” Gilbert started before being cut off by Diana.

“I heard you,” Diana said. “Why do you want to bring Anne her books?”

“I want to see her,” he responded, frankly. 

“Why would you want to see Anne?” Josie interjected.

“Anne’s a nice person,” Gilbert answered. “And I want her to get better. And I don’t want her to fall behind, so please let me bring her the books,” he said turning his attention back to Diana. “You know I can help her with her algebra and biology homework better than you can.”

“Fine, you can bring her the books,” Diana agreed.

“Thank you so much,” Gilbert said and left them alone. Before leaving he could vaguely hear Diana say, “What? I like the though of Anne and Gilbert together. I want them to-“ Gilbert was out of earshot before he could hear anything else. He went outside and played with Charlie and Moody, then they had their lunch under the tree at the edge of the clearing. They were happy and content till Billy came over. 

“I hear your girlfriend got herself hurt,” he sneered. “Next time, maybe she shouldn’t be climbing so high.” 

“She’s a perfectly good climber,” Gilbert said, ignoring and kind of liking the girlfriend comment, “She could climb higher than your IQ in no time.”

All Gilbert’s and Billy’s friend went “Ohhhh.” Billy looked visibly offended but Gilbert just looked at his apple and took another bite.

“Well,” Billy started, “Umm… You.. You can’t… Your face…”

“Walk away,” Gilbert said calmly. “Just walk away.”

Billy turned around and walked away as Gilbert smiled. He was going to see Anne later today and someone just said she was his girlfriend. It wasn’t like she said it, but he still couldn’t help smile. 

In the afternoon they had Biology, Dictation, and Spelling. Once class was let out, Gilbert ran up to Mr. Phillips and told him he got Diana’s permission to get the books. Mr. Phillips told him that it was fine. He went over to Anne’s desk and opened it to find her books there. He also found an old shrivelled up rose flower. He imagined her picking it up because it was so beautiful and keeping it well past it’s prime because it was still beautiful despite what everyone else may say. He also could imagine her looking at it during the tough parts of class or when Billy was teasing her. He took her books and tightened them up together, before walking to Green Gables. On the way he passed Diana and Ruby who waved at him. He waved back, he was in such a good mood. When he got to Green Gables he noticed Jerry and Matthew tending the field, and he waved to them too. They waved back. 

He arrived at the door and knocked. Marilla answered it.  
“Here for Anne,” he said proudly.

“She’s upstairs, at the end of the hallway,” she said, letting him in to take off his boots before going upstairs. “I don’t know what you gave her in your gift but she’s been looking forward to your visit all day.” 

Gilbert smiled and raced up the stair. He hesitated at the top and walked carefully down the hallway so that he didn’t creak that much. The door was slightly ajar and he looked in. Anne was in her bed and staring out the window. She had a nightgown on, and her hair was loose, not in it’s usually braids. Her arm was in a sling and her mind was off in some far off land dreaming of princesses and dragons. He knocked on the door, snapping her back to reality.

“Gil,” she said, sitting up and tucking her hair behind her ears with her left hand, “come in.” 

Gil took a few steps in. “Nice room,” he commented and left the door open. “I brought your books.” He handed them over.

“I noticed,” she said. 

There was a bit of a awkward pause. 

“Gil, what’s this?” Anne asked, pulling out the box he had given Matthew this morning from the other side of her bed.

“I thought the note was self explanatory,” he answered.

“The note,” Anne pulled it up to read it. “ _Dear Cordelia, Here is the dragon’s head I promised you in hopes I can prove my love. Your faithful Edward._ ”

“Cute, right. It references the earlier conversation we had.” Gilbert thought it was fun.

“I get the references,” Anne said, “what I’m concerned about is how you got such a convincing replica.” Anne held up what was actually in the box, the copper rooster from the top of the Pye house. 

“It’s not a replica. It’s the real thing,” Gilbert said proudly to Anne’s horror. “Stole it off their roof last night.”

“How?” Anne was shocked.

“How is not important. I knew it represented the dragon you were unable to slay. I knew I needed to get it for you and, how did Shakespeare say it? _I flew over these walls with the light wings of love. Stone walls can’t keep love out. Whatever a man in love can possibly do, his love will make him try to do it._ ”

“Quoting Shakespeare now?” Anne said, mildly impressed. 

“I knew you liked it so I memorized that passage today in class while the others were studying Algebra,” Gilbert said proudly. “I’m a wiz at math so it wasn’t hard to only half pay attention. Speaking of school, do you need me to go over the math with you? I know you struggle with math and I could use your help understanding these english passages.” 

He took a seat on the chair next to Anne and they both unstrapped their books. They compared notes and Gilbert taught Anne what they had learned that day, with special emphasis on algebra and maths. Then he asked her to read aloud the english book they had to read. He loved whenever she read in class and it was so boring that week. They only had to read 2 chapters by next week, but Anne was so into it he didn’t want to tell her and they ended up reading half the book. They might have read the whole book, but Marilla came through asking if Gilbert was going to stay for dinner. Gilbert didn’t want to impose and went on home, despite the objections from Marilla and Anne that he wasn’t imposing at all.

The next day, Gilbert came over again. This time Diana was in charge of carrying home the books. Josie, Tilly and Ruby accompanied her, so they had a kind of girls party planned. He was going to wait till 6 then go over because he assumed everyone would be gone by then. At 6 sharp he knocked on the door and Ruby answered.

“Gilbert!” she exclaimed.

“Ruby?” Gilbert was confused. “Where’s Anne?”  
“Upstairs. All the girls are.”

“They are all still here?” He had severely miscalculated.

“Yeah. Why are you here?”

“Nothing,” Gilbert said, shoving the present he had brought behind his back.

“No, that’s a present,” Ruby pointed to it. “It’s a present for Anne.”

“You guys are all still here, I don’t want to in front of-

“Everyone, Gilbert brought a present for Anne,” Ruby yelled upstairs. Diana, Josie and Tilly came running downstairs. They ushered him upstairs before he could say no.

“Gilbert?” Anne asked, sitting up to greet him.

“Anne,” he smiled sheepishly, “I brought you something.” He gave it to her. He explained as she unwrapped it. “The gift has two parts. First, a few wildflowers flowers that I found on the road by school that I thought would give your room some colour.” Diana ran out to get a vase. “The second part is a notebook. I thought you could write down all your lovely stories about Cordelia and Edward and maybe keep Edward alive in a few.” Anne smiled and nodded as Diana rushed back in with the vase and water for the flowers. Everyone else was really confused by this interaction. “So what were you guys doing before I interrupted?”

“Just talking about Josie. Apparently someone stole her family’s weather vane two days ago,” Anne said, giving Gilbert a knowing smile.

Gilbert tried his best to looked surprised. “Really? I have no idea who could do that.”

“Me neither,” Anne said. They both looked at each other, smiling so much the entire world went away. Everyone else was really uncomfortable except Diana who was so happy for them.

They were all interrupted when Marilla came through the door.

“Do any of you want tea? Gilbert-“ Marilla was surprised. “What are you doing here?”

“Just dropping some stuff off, I’ll be on my way.” Gilbert rushed off, but as he left he could vaguely hear Marilla asking Anne why he was here if Diana dropped off the schoolbooks. Gilbert would let Anne deal with that one.

\-----

Everything proceed as normal for the next few days. Gilbert didn’t go back to Anne’s house any more. He was pretty sure Marilla was suspicious of his intentions. He would be suspicious of himself if he didn’t know what was in his heart. 

He went over that day’s material with Diana a bit before she went to Green Gables, just to make sure Anne got it. 

Normal days turned into normal weeks. Gilbert missed Anne so much, but still didn’t see her. Eventually, something special happened two and a half weeks since Gilbert last saw Anne.

It was Friday. Gilbert had just come home from school. He started the stove to cook his evening meal and make some tea. He made enough money the winter through to the summer when he will get a job on a farm in town. He didn’t need to worry about meals or necessities till next year. It’s easy living alone. You only have to buy for one.

Suddenly Gilbert heard a knock at the door. He answered it and it was Jerry, the French farm hand from the Cuthbert’s farm.

“Jerry?” Gilbert was really confused.

“Anne sent me,” Jerry started, clearing up the confusion. “She want me to give you this.” 

Jerry handed over the notebook Gilbert gave Anne two and a half weeks ago. But it wasn’t shinny and neat and new like it was when Gilbert first gave it, it was well worn and used. All the pages were filled so much there were noted in the margins about things she wanted to change but it was to late because she wrote it in pen. 

“I don’t know what that is but she’s been writing in it almost constantly,” Jerry continued. “She had little else to do, stuck in her room.”

“Thank you so much,” Gilbert said. “Do you want a cup of tea?”

“No, I’m just dropping this off. Matthew thinks I’m just heading in to town for a bit to buy some feed for the horses. Anne promised I would not tell him or Marilla.” 

Jerry turned to leave, but Gilbert yelled “Wait a second.” He ran out, picked a few flowers from the garden nearby, the most colourful ones he could find. “Give these to her, if you can.” Jerry took them, mumbling something about being a messenger, and went off.

Gilbert went back inside. He knew he should finish preparing dinner, but instead he curled up on his bed and started reading. He opened the first page and smiled at the title of the book, _The Fantastic and Magical Tales Princess Cordelia and Sir Edward, a Tragedy_.


End file.
